


The Best Kept Secret

by imaklainer98



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, destielau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaklainer98/pseuds/imaklainer98
Summary: After, Castiel's grace finally runs out and he dies, Dean is left heartbroken and having no idea how to go on, now that his angel is no longer with him. But then, one day when he's on a case with Sam, he ends up deterring from the case with his brother and going to a local diner that he used to go to often. There, he meets Jimmy, a kind and generous, man who's also very unique and quirky. As Dean gets to know the man, he starts to see his dead lover in all of Jimmy's mannerisms, but he assures Dean that he's not a angel and never was. Then, when Jimmy finally tells Dean and Sam about the headaches and the flashes, they all begin to think that this is more serious then it really seems. And, even more so, when Dean discovers that he's in love with Jimmy, a married man who just sees him as a friend. But, it that really the truth? Or, is Jimmy keeping a huge secret from the Winchester boys, one that could ultimately change everything?





	1. ~Prologue~

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thought it was about time that I posted this...

"You will love me forever, right Dean?"  
Dean chuckled softly at that, the wind haphazardly blowing his hair all around his face.   
Quickly, he tried and failed, to pat it all down and back in place.   
"Forever is a long time, Cas.", he finally said, staring out at the beautiful crystal blue ocean beneath them.   
Castiel looked at the hunter, worriedly.   
"But, will you?"  
Dean reached between them and grabbed the angel's hand, placing it in his, then against his lips.   
"Of course, Cas. I'll love you for as long as I physically can."   
"What do you mean by that?"  
The older Winchester sighed.   
"It means that I'll love you until I'm dead and gone, but won't stop before then."  
Castiel was quiet for a long time after that and both the angel and his hunter just stood beside each other, letting the wild winds of the sea toss their hair in all directions.   
Finally, after many long moments of silence, Castiel disappeared in a flutter of wings, just as Dean's alarm clock in the bunker went off...


	2. ~1~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 28 hits already?! Wow. Just Wow. Guess it's time to post another part, then! :D

It had been yet another dream.   
Another wonderful, awesome, stupid, upsetting, heartbreaking, dream.   
Honestly, Dean had no idea why he was still having them, the dreams that is.   
After all, Castiel had been dead now for more than a whole year.   
Even so though, the hunter still found himself often missing the angel, terribly.   
He would take out Castiel's old ratty tan-coloured trench coat from the cardboard box in his closet and just sit on his bed and sob bitterly for countless hours, as he took in shuddering, laboured breaths of the angel's once sweet musky scent.   
Now though, as he slowly and very angrily lifted himself up from his bed, Dean looked worse than ever before.   
And, that was saying something, because on the day of Castiel's 'funeral', he was a complete and utter train wreck.   
It had been a warm and sunny day when Dean Winchester buried his love outside under a now chaotic cherry tree that was almost always brimming with the buzzing sound of many honeybees, coming to gather pollen. They even went so far as to build a stupid hive in that f**king tree.   
And that, was probably why Dean was still so very angry, a whole entire year later.   
Eventually, after finally deciding not to get dressed, Dean stomped on downstairs, his footsteps echoing through the whole bunker.   
In the kitchen, he could see that Sam had already made breakfast and was busy scanning the newspaper for any weird occurrences that might be potential cases for the two brothers. Well, just the one, Dean didn't do that stuff, anymore. Not since what happened to Cas and all...  
Sam looked up when he saw Dean glowering in the doorway at him.   
"Mornin', Dean. Did you sleep well?"  
"What do you f**king think, Sammy?!", Dean spat, not meaning to, but the words slipped out.   
The younger Winchester sighed, and took a long sip from his coffee mug.   
"Okay, I'm sorry. Wrong question. Hey, so get this-"  
"Whatever it is, I'm not interested!", Dean barked, before Sam could finish.   
"But, it might be good for-"  
"I said no!"  
"Why not?"  
"You know damn well, why not!"  
"Yeah okay, but it's different. This is different. C'mon Dean, please. I think it would be good for you."  
Dean actually scoffed at that, grabbed the newspaper from Sam, and threw it across the room.   
"What would be good for me, was if Cas would come back! If he was still alive! But, we all know that ain't f**king happening anytime soon!"  
"Okay. Listen, forget it. I'm sorry. Look, I was just trying to-"  
But, Dean was already out the door and sobbing uncontrollably, before his brother could even say anything more.   
"I-I just wish he were here!", he screamed, perhaps hoping that maybe God would hear his cries of pain and bring his angel back to him, but all he got was silence.   
"CAS, BUDDY I NEED YOU! WE'RE FAMILY! WE NEED YOU! I NEED YOU!", Dean screamed then, he blacked out right there on the grass.   
If only, it hadn't ended like this. If only Dean had been there for him. But, he had been too busy. Too f**king busy to realize that his angel, his everything he lived for, needed him.   
Had Dean known that Castiel was barely getting by, that his supply of grace was at its lowest ever, he would've scoured the whole entirety of Heaven for him, done anything to save him before it was too late.   
But, he'd been too preoccupied with the stupid Mark of Cain and going dark side once again, to even notice the angel's constant struggle.   
Now, he wished more than anything that he hadn't.   
Then maybe, Cas would still be there, right now, and he wouldn't have to cry anymore.  
But, that was all a never ending pipe dream now, because Castiel was truly gone and he wasn't coming back.   
At least, not to Dean's life. 

Jimmy was shaken suddenly, as a blonde girl who he worked with at the Sioux Falls diner known as: 'Bobby's Burgers', asked him what was wrong.   
He was holding onto his forehead and had been complaining about the pain all day, but said it was just a splitting headache and that he'd get over it soon.   
The girl whose name was Maryanne just nodded, slightly confused, then told Jimmy he should probably get back to work.   
Truth was though, Jimmy had no clue what was going on, and he didn't question the situation any further.   
At 5:00pm, he finally went home for the day and didn't say anything about the pain to his wife Donna, either. But, deep down in his gut, Jimmy knew something wasn't quite right with him.   
There were flashes too. Not menopausal hot flashes, per se, but quick split-second flashes of colour and shapes, that were blurry and formless. Some of them were loud, causing a ringing to stab painfully through the man's ears. Others were softer, calmer even.   
But, there was one, unlike the others, the image was clear.   
It was another man.   
He appeared to have brilliant bright green eyes, a kind warm smile, dirty blondish-brown hair, and wore a brown leather jacket.   
And, it was this man that now haunted Jimmy's dreams.   
Even that night, as he lay in bed with Donna, her smaller sleeping form curled against his chest, he somehow pictured the mystery man from his dreams beside him, instead. And, it was that stupid thought, that made it impossible for him to sleep that night and every night after that.


End file.
